Ginny's Pregnancy Song
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Inspired by the Pregnancy Song by the talented Tamar Braxton. Ginny has been in labor with James for hours. But when James's heartbeat started to go up and down, she starts to panic and then does the unthinkable…she breaks into a song and the family joins in. I don't own Harry Potter or the song. All rights belong to the right people.


Ginny's Pregnancy Song

St. Mungo's maternity ward, the place that brings new wizards and witches into the world. It was so peaceful in lobby of the wizarding hospital, until a redheaded witch, waddled up the desk, threatening to hex her husband, yes, she's in labor. The welcome witch had seen many pregnant witches, but none of them were like the witch waddling through the doors.

A redheaded woman who appeared to be nine months pregnant and ready to pop stopped in front of the welcome witch.

"Ginevra Potter, I'm Healer Padma Goldstein's patient" the witch looked at the red headed witch who looked like she was ready to pop. Behind her was a man with raven black hair, emerald eyes and glasses. "Um, who is the man behind you?" Both Harry and Ginny looked at the witch such as to say "Really?"

"I'm her husband, now if you don't mind my wife is in labor and my arms is about to fall off carrying all this crap". This brought another witch leading them a room.

Ginny gave Harry a look that says 'don't start with the stuff now". Ginny followed the with Harry walking behind loaded down with bags, one for the baby plus the diaper bag, Ginny had a bag with her clothes in it and another with her bathroom items, one had random items for purposes of entertainment and a bag of snacks, then there was the pillows, a nursing pillow that was a gift from Molly at the baby shower, two pillows from their bed and then there was the body pillow that Ginny had taken to sleeping with. The backpack that Harry had on his back had a few changes of clothes for him along with a t-shirt and pajama pants and the massage balls he has used when Ginny needed her back rubbed. He at least managed to stick his toothbrush, shampoo, and soap in Ginny's bathroom bag.

Harry hated the body pillow; maybe it was because Ginny relied on it more than him, or when she turned over with the pillow, it never failed, he'd unintentionally get wacked with the pillow. He was ready to throw the pillow in the trash or burn it. Burning the pillow was a good idea at this point.

"Here is the gown, you may go into the bathroom and change, Healer Padma will be in shortly." Ginny toke the gown from the medi-witch and headed to bathroom. The witch turned to leave when Harry came in and dropped all the stuff on the bed.

"First child?" the medi-witch asked. Harry nodded. "I could tell, she's in the bathroom changing, Healer Padma will be in soon". "Thanks" when the medi-witch left, Harry clasped on the bed.

Taking a deep breath, he got up and moved the stuff to different parts of the room. Ginny came out of the bathroom, Harry placed himself next to the bed, folding his arms over his chest. Ginny looked over at Harry.

"Harry, sweetie, I'm my sorry for that way I've been treating you. I'm ready to have this baby, I'm emotional, hormonal, and I'm scared of doing something wrong and something's wrong with the baby and it would be my fault".

Ginny started crying in the middle of her breakdown; Harry sat next to her on the bed, and pulled her into his arms.

"Gin, I love you, I know you're ready for this baby to be born, as am I. And in the beginning of your pregnancy if memory serves me correctly you have told and I quote 'this was your fault, I'm fat because of you' then there was the "what are you looking like for I'm fat', I know you don't mean it." Harry started rubbing Ginny's shoulders "Padma has told us that the baby is fine, the little me or you will be healthy, and don't ever say that it would be your fault."

Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder "What did I do to deserve you?" turning her head to look into those green eyes she fell in love with when she seen him on the platform at age 10, she seen her husband smile at her. "I ask myself that some question and I guess we both got lucky".

Padma came in and started the monitoring charms, they were able to hear the baby's heartbeat and watch contractions. Harry left for a moment to call Molly and Arthur. Harry approached the fireplace and firecalled Molly and Arthur. Picking up Floo powder he shouted "The Burrow".

"Molly, Arthur, Ginny's in labor, we're at St, Mungo's inform the rest of the family" Harry pulled his head out in time for Molly to come running through the doors, Arthur not far behind.

Harry stood there watching his in laws run past him with his mouth hanging open. They must have apparited the second he said St. Mungo's. Harry decided to get their attention by sticking his two fingers in his mouth and whistled, unfortunately it got everyone's attention.

"She's this way" Harry led Molly and Arthur to Ginny's room.

"Ron and Hermione are on their way along with Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey will be here as soon they can. Charlie is on the next portkey to London, and George is meeting him and is bringing him here, he should be here at three. Angelina is handling the shop and we'll keep her updated and she'll come after closing the shop. Is that everyone dear?" Arthur reviewed everyone in his head and nodded.

Harry's head spinning by the time they got to Ginny's room. Molly went straight to her daughter; a thumping sound caught her attention. She smiled "is that my grandbaby" Ginny nodded. "Padma set it up when we got here".

Molly sat next to her daughter on one side and Harry sat on the other side. Arthur remained standing. Ginny broke the silence "I guess we wait"

"Not too much later Ginny, you'll be ready to push in about two hours" Padma came in the room to check on Ginny's progress. It was four o'clock in the afternoon; Ginny was in labor for 7 hours.

Ginny's labor was slow; it was now four in the afternoon. Angelina, Fleur and Hermione were sitting in chairs against the wall in front of Ginny's bed. Ron was beside Hermione, the only brother in the room. The others were in the waiting area with Arthur. Percy and Audrey were also in the waiting area calling those in the room with Ginny 'brave very brave people'. Fleur and Angelina both had children already and were helpful in suggesting ways to make Ginny more comfortable.

Harry remained beside Ginny, rubbing her back, when contractions come he guided her breathing and he would talk to her about whatever she wanted. They walked up and down the hall, on the last walk up and down the hall a contraction came. Ginny leaned into Harry grabbing the back of his head.

Padma came back in the room after they returned to the room "we're getting closer". Everyone in the room cheered. It was until a beeping sound that things started to get scary "What happened?" Ginny and Harry said into unison

"The charm that is in place went off telling us that the baby's heart rate dropped, everything's fine, the baby's okay. We'll have a healthy baby in a few hours.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as did everyone in the room. "I can turn up the volume on the heart monitor charm so you can hear the baby's heartbeat.

So the thumping sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room, causing the three ladies to pat their lap or knee in the same beat. Suddenly Ginny broke into song.

"Your make mama scared, your making me nervous" Ginny started silently then increases her volume.

"I need to hear that beat,

I need to hear that heart, what,

I need to hear that heart beat,

I need to hear that heart beat"

Angelina and Hermione decided to add to here as Hermione added "Beep Beep" and Angelina "Toot Toot".

"beep beep"

"toot toot"

"beep beep"

"toot toot"

As the two girls added their part, their started to dance in their seat. Then Ginny added

"Get me that epidural, what, get me that epidural"

"Get me that epidural, get, get me that epidural"

"oh, oh, contraction, oh, oh contraction"

Everyone in the room minus a shocked Harry and Ron started snapping fingers and patting the leather clad seats and then they started laughing when Ginny started the "oh, oh contraction".

Hermione decided to add some to this level of madness and to the horror of Ron and Harry.

"Harry and Ginny have getting it on" Harry went red and Ron went green

"Harry and Ginny been getting it on"

Ginny continued the song

"I think I'm about to explode

I think I'm about to blow

My jay jay's on a roll"

Harry wanted to crawl in a hole somewhere and die of embarrassment. Padma found the performance entertaining and funny along with the other women in the room. Ron wanted to follow Harry in the hole and die.

Ginny ended the song with

"Oh I gotta push, oh I gotta push, I gotta, oh"

A contraction started and Ginny noticed "I really had to have a contraction now right" Padma and the medi-witch that was in room got a laugh. Ginny would be remembered for this entertainment for a long time.

When the contraction was over Ginny looked over at Harry "Sweetie, what's wrong" Harry looked at her and said "I need some air". He left the room to find the rest of the family, standing in the hall outside of the room, desperately trying to keep from die laughing.

"That was the most absolute mental display I've heard in my entire life" George broke the silence. Fleur, Angelina, Hermione and Ron came out where the rest of the family is.

"Ginny is about ready to push, Molly is staying with her until Harry comes back"

Bill and George took this time to share some wisdom with their brother in law

"Harry, good luck, and word of warning Ginny is most likely to call you names, she doesn't mean it"

"Fleur yelled at me in French, Ginny will probably be like she was with her mood swings, Fleur yelled at me in French a lot"

Harry went pale, Ginny's mood swings difficult, especially for Harry. He'd been yelled at, smacked, had things thrown at him and he spent more nights on the couch than in the bed. Ginny would calm down and apologize and talk Harry into coming back to bed. What his brother in laws didn't know was Ginny in labor was Harry's nightmare for the last few months.

Now that moment is here, Ginny is going to have their baby. Harry, of course was happy, but scared and nervous at the same time. Molly approached them and placed her hand on Harry's back.

"She ready to push, you better go in there" Harry lost his voice at that moment.

"Thanks Molly" with a wish of good luck from the family, Harry went back to Ginny's room.

Ginny smiled with he enter the room. Seeing Ginny in position to push caused the butterflies in Harry's stomach to increase.

"You okay" Ginny reached up touched the side of his face, Harry nodded "You ready momma?" "I'm as ready as I'll ever be". Padma entered the room and positioned herself in front of Ginny.

"Next contraction, Ginny, I want you to push okay." Harry took his place behind Ginny with one hand on his shoulder and the other holding her hand.

"Here comes a contraction" Ginny informed the room. Padma nodded "Ready and Push". Ginny inhaled and pushed. Padma was counting and Harry was behind her encouraging her.

The next contraction was when the yelling the started. "Ready and Push, Push Ginny.

Ginny started to snarl and then she stated "HARRY JAMES POTTER, THIS IS YOUR FAULT, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I WOUND'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW, THIS CHILD PROBABLY HAS THAT BIG HEAD OF YOURS".

Harry ignored that sniggering from the hall. "I didn't hear you object nine months ago and what do you mean big head?"

Just like with her mood swings Ginny apologized…only for a moment.

"Here's another one and push" Ginny continued with the yelling on the next contraction. "POTTER, IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL HEX YOUR BITS OFF AND THIS CHILD WILL BE OUR ONLY CHILD".

Harry, red in the face, look at Padma, "Harry, they all say that". There was no apology this time.

"We're almost there, I can see his head, and Push Ginny" Ginny was growling this time and then she said "I SWEAR HARRY, IF HAS MUCH AS TOUCH ME AGAIN, I WILL HEX YOU.

"One more push and the baby will be here" Harry looked at Ginny "How are you doing Gin?"

"When you push a bludger out of the opening the size of a snitch you come talk to me?" Harry looked at Padma in horror. "They all say that, and Ginny next contraction, give me one big push".

The next contraction came and Ginny pushed. Suddenly there was a baby's cry. "It's a boy". Ginny had tears streaming down her face, turned to kiss her husband "You did it Momma" Harry kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms loosely around her. Padma handed the baby wrapped in a blanket to Ginny.

"Have you decided on a name?" Ginny nodded and told Padma "James Sirius Potter". Padma smiled and said her congratulations. After doing the afterbirth and handing little James to his momma, she left to give the new family of three some privacy and knowing their family, it would be a rarity.

Harry's voice cracked as he said "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Ginny looked at Harry "Everyday" and they kiss.

Ginny looks down at her son in her arms "Hi Jamie, I'm your mommy, and here's daddy". Ginny turned to hand James over to Harry. "What do I do?" Harry said panicking. "Talk to him" Ginny smiled at her husband holding their son.

Harry looked down at his son "I'm daddy, you poor child, you got daddy's hair, Grandma Molly will try to fix it to lay down and it won't, word of warning." James opened his eyes. "He's got your dad's eyes, Ginny".

Handing him back to Ginny, Harry lending his head on her should, lightly rubbing his son's head. "It's worth it". Ginny looked at her husband "What's worth it?"

Harry breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly "fighting Voldemort, surviving Death Eaters, and my job as an Auror, it's worth it". Ginny kissed Harry's forehead, over his now faded scar.

"Think it's time the family meet James, Mom and Dad first". Harry nodded, hiding a yawn, walked towards the door, and walked towards the family room.

Harry paused a few steps in when the coast was clear, he looked up and said "Mom, Dad, your grandparents". Harry walked in the family room, all eyes of the Weasley family were on him.

"James Sirius Potter, Seven pounds, eight ounces and healthy" the family all cheered. A chorus of congratulations followed. "Arthur, Molly, Ginny wants you two first".

Arthur and Molly followed their son in law to their daughter and grandson. Ginny smiled when they entered the room.

"Dad, would like to hold your grandson" Arthur beamed with pride, he toke his newest grandson, he smiled when he seen his eyes staring back at him. "Hello little guy, I'm your grandpa" turning so Molly could see her grandchild "this is your grandma".

Molly allowed her husband a few more minutes, before Arthur handed her their grandchild. "He precious, he had Ginny's chin, Arthur's eyes, other than that he is all Harry". Molly handed her grandson back to Ginny. Kissing his little head she told "Grandma loves you Jamie". She hugged her daughter and son in law, Arthur followed.

Ron and Hermione was next, Harry followed his in laws back to the waiting room. He got Hermione's attention and motioned for her and Ron to come with him. Hermione grabbed Ron and they ran out of the room. Hermione engulfed Harry in a hug, followed by Ron.

Ginny smiled when they entered the room "I picked you two next because not are you two family, you're also our best friends". Harry handed James over to Hermione.

"He has Arthur's eyes, He certainly is Harry's son, and he's precious". Ginny and Harry looked at each other and Harry asked Hermione "How does it feel to be holding your Godson?"

Hermione had handed James to Ron, they both looked at Harry and Ginny with a look of shock, Hermione put her hands over her mouth. "We couldn't think of anyone else we would like to have this honor for our first born, you're both the most important people in our live and we love you both." Ginny had tears in her eyes when finished.

Ron smiled at his sister and brother in law/best friend "We'll be honored, congratulations you two". Ron handed James back to Harry and Hermione and Ron said their goodbyes.

Later that night, Ginny looked at the little baby in its cot, next to her bed. James was asleep with his little hand in a fist. She settled into the hospital bed, she was happy. Her son was sleeping on her left, and her husband was laying beside her on her right, eyes droopy.

Ginny leaned over, picked up James, adjusted him in her arms, kissed him on the head, and then kissed her husband as Harry fell asleep. Ginny pulled the cover up on her and Harry. She made herself comfortable and settled in for the night.

With her son in her arms, and her wrapped in Harry's arms, she smiled "Good Night my boys" and Ginny fell asleep, dreaming of her life with her son and husband.


End file.
